Die Leere (Episode)
Die Voyager gerät in eine Anomalie des Weltraums, in der sich andere ebenfalls gefangene Schiffe gegenseitig angreifen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Chakotay und Kathryn Janeway sitzen im Casino und bekommen von Neelix haute cuisine serviert. So tischt er luhvianische Wachtel mit Trüffelsoße auf Chadre'kab auf. Als Captain Janeway ihre Empfehlung an den "großartigen" Koch ausspricht wird klar, dass es sich dabei um Seven of Nine handelt, die hinterm Tresen mit einer Schürze steht und den nächsten Gang vorbereitet. Janeway meint, dass ihr klar war, dass sie sich weiterentwickeln würde, aber mit einer Gourmetköchin hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Neelix gibt seine Niederlage zu und will seine Schürze an den Nagel hängen. Chakotay würde gerne noch ein Glas von dem vorherigen Wein trinken, Seven weist seine Bitte damit ab, dass sie zu jeden Gericht einen bestimmten Wein ausgewählt hat und dieser nicht geändert wird. Die Abrundung des Gerichts sei so nicht gegeben. Daraufhin akzeptiert Chakotay den Pinot noir anstelle des Chardonnay. Als Tom dann noch nach dem Salz fragt, erwidert sie barsch, dass die Mahlzeiten ausreichend gewürzt sind und bemerkt sarkastisch, dass sie ihm auch ein Erdnussbutter-und-Gelee-Sandwich replizieren könne. Paris verzichtet daraufhin auf das Salz. Plötzlich erbebt die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] stark und Janeway, Chakotay und Seven begeben sich auf die Brücke während B'Elanna zum Maschinenraum eilt. Tuvok meldet über die Kom, dass sie von einer Gravitonwelle weggezogen werden. Schnell wird klar, dass die Voyager in eine Art Trichter gesogen wird. Janeway befiehlt die Schildpolarität umzukehren, was jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Kaum kommen sie auf der anderen Seite an, werden sie von einem Raumschiff angegriffen. Akt I: thumb|leftDie Schilde fallen auf 65 % und Janeway lässt, das Schiff rufen. Als es nicht antwortet, erwidert Tuvok das Feuer. Chakotay stellt fest, dass dessen Waffensignaturen Vaadwaur sind, aber noch andere enthalten. Es folgt ein weiteres Schiff, dass die Vaadwaur vertreibt. Janeway befiehlt dieses Schiff zu rufen. Jedoch antwortet es nicht und feuert seinerseits auf die Voyager. Ehe sich Captain Janeway versieht sind die Schilde geschwächt und die fremden Schiffe beamen Material von den Decks 5, 7 und 8 heraus. Sie lässt Ausweichmanöver Beta 6 ausführen, lässt einige Male auf die Angreifer feuern und vertreibt sie somit. Da die Navigationssensoren Fehlfunktionen in dieser Umgebung haben, kann Paris das Schiff nicht verfolgen. Der Schadensbericht eröffnet, dass die Angreifer 90% der Nahrungsvorräte, drei Deuteriumtanks und eine Konsole aus dem Maschinenraum entwendet haben. Tom Paris bemerkt, dass Deuterium doch überall im Weltraum gefunden werden kann. Jedoch meldet Seven, dass es hier keine stellaren Körper, Gase oder irgendeine Art von Materie außer den Raumschiffen gibt. Tuvok ortet über 150 Schiffe in Scannerreichweite, Lebenszeichen gibt es jedoch nur auf 29 von ihnen. Ein anderes Schiff kommt auf die Voyager zu, weshalb Janeway die Waffen laden lässt. Dieses greift sie jedoch nicht an. Es handelt sich um General Valen, der sie in der Leere willkommen heißt. Janeway warnt ihn, doch dieser meint, dass die meisten Schiffe nicht die ersten Minuten überleben. Er erklärt, dass es in der Leere nur eine Möglichkeit zu überleben gibt: Das Stehlen von Energie und Vorräten anderer Schiffe. Er bietet an, seine Informationen über die Leere mit Janeway zu teilen, allerdings nur im Austausch ihrer Waffen. Es wird klar, dass Valen seit fünf Jahren mit dieser Taktik in der Leere überlebt hat. Janeway will in der Leere jedoch nicht bleiben und eine Weg heraus suchen. Valen erklärt, das sei unmöglich und Verschwendung wertvoller Resourcen. Die einzige Verbindung nach draußen, seien sporadisch auftretende Trichter. Sie haben den äußeren Umfang auf etwa 9 Lichtjahre berechnet. Er bietet ihnen Informationen über die gefährlicheren Gegner und bittet um Photonentorpedos. Janeway ist nicht bereit diese zu geben. Er meint, dass Moral ihre Lebenserhaltung nicht am Laufen halten wird. Janeway lehnt dieses Angebot ab und geht daraufhin. Tuvok geleitet ihn mit zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren zum Transporterraum. Im Maschinenraum meldet inzwischen B'Elanna Torres, dass sie in dieser Region zehnmal so viel Energie verbrauchen, wie gewöhnlich. Diese Anomalie braucht das Deuterium auf, was noch zehn Tage reicht. Janeway lässt nun alle nicht lebensnotwendigen Systeme abschalten. Im astrometrischen Labor erklärt Seven, dass sie in der Lage ist, vorherzusagen, wann und wo der nächte Trichter entsteht. Ihnen allen ist klar, dass sie aus der Leere schnell verschwinden müssen. Seven glaubt, dass die Gravitonkräfte sie hinauskatapultieren müssten und Tuvok glaubt, dass er die Schilde verstärken kann. Außerdem kehren sich die Gravitonkräfte um, wenn die Anomalie kollabiert und man müsste mit Warp 8,2 der Anomalie entkommen. Paris fragt, ob sie genügend Energie haben werden. Janeway meint, dass sie vielleicht nur einen Versuch haben und will es daher so früh wie möglich versuchen. Ihr Versuch, die Leere durch einen Trichter zu verlassen, scheitert jedoch. Die strukturelle Integrität fällt auf 20 und 10 %. Stattdessen ist der Warpkern jetzt offline und sie driften. Akt II: Bei einer Besprechung meint Janeway, dass sie nun zumindest etwas für die nächste Flucht gelernt haben. Paris wendet ein, dass sie nun nicht einmal mehr Warpantrieb haben, doch Torres meint, dass sie es reaktivieren kann. Torres meint, dass sie vielleicht eine Woche überleben können, wenn sie die Lebenserhaltung auf wenige Decks beschränken und die Astrometrie deaktivieren. Neelix will ein Shuttle nehmen und auf den verlassenen Schiffen nach Deuterium suchen, doch Tuvok hält ein Shuttle für ein zu leichtes Ziel. Janeway hält dies für zu risikoreich. Mit dem Warpkern der Shuttle könnten sie die Energievorräte erweitern. Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie trotzdem mehr Deuterium benötigen. Tuvok meldet, dass einige Schiffe bereits um sie kreisen, was Paris mit Aasgeiern vergleicht. Janeway antwortet, dass Aasgeier Tote fressen und sie noch nicht tot sind. Sie suchen nach dem Schiff, das sie angegriffen hat und finden es auch. Allerdings wurde es selbst geplündert und seine Crew ist tot. Janeway lässt nach Ionenspuren scannen, da der Angreifer vermutlich ihr Deuterium hat. Nach weiteren Scans wird klar, dass jemand dieses Schiff geplündert hat und die Vorräte der Voyager hat. Seven stellt fest, dass die schützende Ummantelung des Warpkerns aus Tricäsium besteht. Janeway lässt die Ummantelung des Warpkerns auf die Voyager beamen, dabei wird jedoch ein Humanoid mit an Bord geholt, der erst später von B'Elanna und Seven entdeckt wird. Torres ruft die Sicherheit und gibt Eindringlingsalarm. Er ist verletzt, weshalb er auf die Krankenstation gebracht wird. Er ist jedoch nicht in der Lage mit Sprache zu kommunizieren, dem Doktor zufolge aber intelligent. Janeway versichert ihm, dass er hier sicher ist. Seven versucht noch festzustellen, wieso er sich dort versteckte. Der Doktor meldet inzwischen, dass er eine riesige Lungenkapazität hat und dadurch auf dem Schiff ohne Atmosphäre überleben konnte. Janeway lässt nach anderen Mitgliedern seiner Spezies scannen. Trotzdem ist er sehr verschreckt und lässt sich nur durch Nahrung aus der Reserve locken. Da die Energie knapp ist, wäre nichts für den Humanoiden übrig, Seven gibt ihm jedoch freimütig ihre Nahrungsmittelrationen. Janeway wird bald darauf von Tuvok und Kim informiert, dass sie herausgefunden haben, wer ihr Deuterium hat. Man kontaktiert Valen und fordert ihr Eigentum zurück, dieser lacht sie jedoch nur aus, da dies hier so nicht funktioniere. Dann beendet er die Verbindung und aktiviert seinen Antrieb. Janeway lässt das Feuer eröffnen und ihr Eigentum auf die Voyager zurückbeamen. Seven ortet auch eine große Menge Nahrung auf seinem Vorratsdeck. Paris weist darauf hin, dass Valen nicht zögern würde, ihre Vorräte zu stehlen. Janeway stimmt dem zu, befiehlt den Diebstahl jedoch nicht. Trotz dieser Aktion hat die Voyager die Hälfte ihrer Vorräte verloren, wie Chakotay bald darauf Janeway mitteilt. Später kommen Tuvok und Chakotay zu Janeways Bereitschaftsraum um nachzufragen, wie ihre weitere Politik aussieht. Janeway hat derweil die Föderationscharta studiert, sie beschäftigte die gleiche Frage. Sie meint, dass es kein für die Praxis taugliches Dokument ist, aber ihre Prinzipien weiterhin gültig sind. Chakotays Frage, ob es bedeutet, dass die Crew sterben muss, wenn sie nur überleben können, wenn sie zu Dieben und Mördern werden bejaht Janeway. Sie hat aber vor, mit Schiffen innerhalb der Leere eine Allianz zu bilden. Tuvok erwidert, dass eine Allianz mit Dieben und Mördern gefährlich ist und die Logik erlauben würde, ebenfalls andere Schiffe zu kapern. Janeway hat jedoch vor, nur Mitglieder in ihre Allianz aufzunehmen, die nicht stehlen, töten, aufgeben aus der Leere zu entfliehen und unprovizierte Angriffe starten. Tuvok fragt, warum jemand, der überlebt, weil er plündert und stiehlt, darauf eingehen sollte. Janeway meint, dass sie ihre Vorräte teilen werden und Schiffen, die von Plünderern angegriffen werden helfen werden. Chakotay meint, dass ihre Nahrungs- und Energiereserven nur eine Woche reichen. Janeway meint, dass sie dann vielleicht nur zwei statt sieben Tage überleben. Allerdings könnten sie mit der Technologie von anderen entkommen. Akt III: Erster möglicher Partner wird Mr. Garon, ein Nygeaner. Garon fragt, wieso diese Allianz in seinem Interesse ist. Janeway meint, dass sie mit anderen verhandeln werden. Er fragt, auch ob sie andernfalls diese Schiffe ausplündern. Tuvok antwortet, dass sich jedes Mitglied dazu verpflichtet, nicht zu plündern. Janeway meint, dass sie zusammenarbeiten, fliehen können. Janeway meint, dass er das erste Mitglied wäre. Jedoch korrigiert sie Neelix, der berichtet, dass er vor sieben Jahren Janeway die Ressourcen seines Schiffes anbot. Garon meint, dass in der Leere gute Absichten wie Deuterium verloren gehen. Janeway bittet ihn das Angebot zu überdenken, was er auch tut. Um die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Angebotes zu untermauern gibt Janeway ihm Nahrungsmittel und technisches Zubehör, welches er benötigt. Unter anderen gibt sie Sevens Phasenkompensator weg, weshalb sie Janeway anspricht. Janeway meint, dass sie damit das Wohlwollen eines potenziellen Alliierten erhielt. Diese erwidert, dass Seven ihre Nahrungsmittelrationen an ihren Gast auf der Krankenstation abtreten würde, dies wäre das gleiche. Sie rechtfertigt dies, dass er Hunger litt. Janeway meint, dass Seven denkt, sie wäre ineffizient und Tuvok, sie sei unlogisch. Jedoch kann sie damit leben. Derweil gelingt es dem Doktor ihren Gast auf der Krankenstation mit Opernmusik zu beruhigen, weswegen er ihn Phantom nach dem Phantom der Oper, welches auch nur durch Musik zu besänftigen war, nennt. Seven meint, dass der Doktor sich sechs Jahre für keinen Namen entscheiden konnte, aber für Phantom in Stunden einen hatte. Er ist auch imstande seine eigenen Lebenszeichen zu reflektieren, weshalb sie ihn nicht orten könnten. Seven versucht daraufhin über Töne mit ihm zu kommunizieren, so kann er Töne mit Gegenständen verbinden. Neelix serviert inzwischen Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres ein romantisches Abendessen. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch kann er nicht entzünden und serviert etwas. Als Paris meint, dass er es nicht bestellt hat, soll Paris die Augen schließen und sich Sevens fettranisches Risotto vorstellen. Dann meint Paris, dass es wie Hühnchen schmeckt. Jedoch wird das Abendessen von Tuvok unterbrochen, der sie auf ihre Stationen ruft. Als sich ein weiterer Trichter öffnet kommt ein Inspektionsschiff der Hierarchie durch die Öffnung und wird prompt von Valen und einem weiteren Kriegsschiff angegriffen. Janeway eilt herbei um es zu beschützen, kann jedoch allein nicht gegen die Angreifer ankommen. Valen versucht Janeway erneut zu einer Allianz zu überreden und seine Technologie zu teilen. Jedoch lehnt Janeway ab und Valen zielt auf ihre Schilde. Janeway kontaktiert inzwischen das Inspektionsschiff, dessen Captain umgehend kapituliert. Jedoch bittet Janeway ihn das kleinere Kriegsschiff anzuvisieren. Der Mann teilt ihr jedoch mit,d ass sie ein Inspektionsschiff sind und für einen Kampf nicht ausgerüstet sind. Tuvok feuert weiter, jedoch halten die Schilde von Valens Schiff bei 80 %. Laut Tuvok hat er die Schilde offenbar verbessert. Ihre eigenen Schilde sind bei 30 %. Das kleinere Schiff manövriert sie aus und es gibt Hüllenbrüche, die Kim versiegelt. In dem Moment kommt ihr Garon zuhilfe und gemeinsam beschützen sie das Schiff der Hierarchie, dessen Kommandant Loquar ist. Damit hat sie zwei Partner in ihrer Allianz. Akt IV: Wenig später kommt auch Commander Bosaal hinzu. Janeway führt ihn durch das Schiff und bringt ihn ins Kasino. Als Neelix ihm frisches Gemüse serviert, fragt er, wen sie dafür überfallen haben. Jedoch teilt ihm Janeway mit, dass eine der Crews, die sie in ihrer Allianz haben, ihre Replikatoreffizenz verdreifacht hat. Neelix meint, dass sie nun 500 Personen mit der Hälfte der Energie versorgen könne. Mittlerweile kann der Doktor mit Phantom über PADDs Töne erzeugen und mit ihm richtig kommunizieren. Tuvok erkundigt sich nach dessen Befinden, und der Doktor stellt sie vor. Als er mit ihm ins Casino kommt, wird Phantom von Bosaal verbal angegriffen und als "Parasit" bezeichnet. Er erklärt, wenn er seine Artgenossen auf seinem Schiff finden könnte, würde er sie alle exekutieren. Bosaal meint, dass sie Nahrung stehlen und Krankheiten verbreiten. Janeway ist schockiert von seinen Äußerungen, will ihn jedoch nicht verlieren und bietet ihm stattdessen an, alle anderen Bewohner der Leere auf seinem Schiff aufzuspüren und bei sich aufzunehmen. Bosaal akzeptiert daraufhin die Allianz. Derweil arbeiten B'Elanna Torres und Garon daran eine Schildblase zu erzeugen, um alle Schiffe der Allianz zu beschützen und gemeinsam aus der Leere zu entfliehen. Allerdings brennt die Energieleitung durch, weil der Gravitondruck zu hoch ist. Dazu benötigen sie jedoch einen Polaronmodulator. Niemand in der Allianz besitzt ein solches Gerät und es wird auch schwer zu bekommen sein. Da Bosaal einen besitzt soll er ihn zur Allianz beisteuern. Als Janeway mit ihm darüber redet, entdeckt Tuvok, wie Loquar mit seinem Assistenten im astrometrischen Labor ihre Konversation abhören kann. Sie meinen, dass sie eine völlig neue Überwachungstechnologie entwickelt haben. So zeigen sie Tuvok, dass im Frachtraum des jellianischen Frachters Bier gehortet wird, obwohl sie Mitglied der Allianz sind. Auf der Krankenstation können Phantom und seine Artgenossen mittlerweile alle über PADDs kommunizieren. Seven bemerkt, dass sie bereits eine eigene Grammatik und Syntax entwickeln. Es hört sich jedoch an wie eine musikalische Komposition, weswegen Janeway, die auf die Krankenstation gekommen ist, amüsiert klatscht. Seven erklärt, dass es sich jedoch nicht um Komposition sondern Konversation handelt. Sie vermuten, dass die Spezies telepathisch kommuniziert. Jedoch können sie mittlerweile genauso leicht mit Musik kommunizieren. Sie erkennen, dass sie in der Leere heimisch sind, was Janeway überrascht. Dann wird sie von Torres in den Maschinenraum gerufen. Dort wird sie von Torres informiert, dass sie nun genau das Bauteil haben, dass sie gebraucht haben. Janeway erkundigt sich, woher er den Polaronmodulator herbekommen hat. Bosaal berichtet, dass er ihn von der Kinjal-Fregatte hat. Janeway fragt, wie er ihn erhielt. Bosaal behauptet, dass er ihn eingetauscht hat. Als Janeway nach der Gegenleistung fragt, will Bosaal darauf nicht antworten. Janeway wird klar, dass er ihn gestohlen hat. Daraufhin weist Janeway Torres an, den Modulator abzuschalten und ihn den Leuten zurückzugeben. Bosaal meint darauf, dass sie keine Verwendung mehr dafür haben. Janeway wird klar, dass er deren Crew abgeschlachtet hat. Janeway ist entsetzt und schmeißt ihn mitsamt des Generators aus der Allianz. Garon meint, dass ein Verzicht auf den Modulator die Leute nicht wieder lebendig macht, worauf Janeway entgegnet, dass sie die Nutzung der Technologie zu Mordkomplizen machen würde. Akt V: Mit Bosaal gehen jedoch die Kraylor und Jelinianer, wie Chakotay Janeway bald meldet. Sie meinten, dass Janeway impulsiv und selbstgerecht war. Janeway macht sich Vorwürfe, nicht auf ihr Gefühl gehört zu haben und Bosaal gleich nach dem Vorfall mit Phantom vom Schiff geworfen zu haben. Sie denkt, dass sie dann die beiden anderen Schiffe vielleicht nicht verloren hätten. Anschließend erkundigt sie sich nach dem Stand der Arbeiten. Chakotay berichtet, dass B'Elanna mit ihren Ingenieuren rund um die Uhr arbeitet und denkt, dass sie in einigen Tagen einen Test durchführen können. Janeway ist überrascht, dass alle an einem Strang ziehen, um ihren Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Als Janeway und Chakotay die Astrometrie betreten, hat Tuvok schlechte Nachrichten für sie. Dank der Überwachungstechnik von Loquar erfahren sie, dass Bosaal mit Valen eine eigene Allianz gebildet hat und die Voyager plündern will. Bosaal überzeugt Valen von einer Allianz und Tuvok meldet, dass sie wohl innerhalb von 48 Stunden angreifen wollen. Tuvok meint, dass bei einem Angriff ihre Energiereserven arg strapaziert werden. Janeway entscheidet, dass sie daher jetzt versuchen müssen zu entkommen. B'Elanna und Garon bleibt so keine Zeit den neuen Generator zu testen, es muss auf Anhieb so klappen. Wohin aber sollen Phantom und seine Artgenossen? Janeway bietet ihnen an, sie mitzunehmen. Ihre Heimat ist die Leere, sie ziehen wie Nomaden von Schiff zu Schiff und wollen sich bei der Voyager für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken und ihnen beim Entkommen helfen. Unter Zeitdruck arbeiten alle Mitglieder der Allianz zusammen um auf den Angriff von Bosaal und Valen vorbereitet zu sein und gemeinsam aus der Leere zu entkommen. Als sich ein neuer Trichter öffnet, ist ihre Zeit gekommen. Bosaal und Valen starten ihren Angriff, Janeway und die Allianz starten gleichzeitig ihr Fluchtmanöver. Tuvok ortet, dass Bosaal seine Waffen lädt. Janeway erkundigt sich beim Maschinenraum nach dem Status und diese braucht zwei Minuten. Janeway lässt die Allianz angreifen. Tuvok meldet, dass sie die Schilde beider Schiffe beschädigen konnten. Daraufhin befiehlt Janeway den Transport und Seven beamt Phantom mit seinen Artgenossen in die Maschinenräume beider Schiffe. Dort kappen sie die Energie beider Schiffe und ermöglichen der Allianz die Flucht. Torres aktiviert derweil die Modifikation. Phantom meldet inzwischen, dass Valens Schiff die Energie verloren hat. Tuvok meldet gleiches auch von Bosaals Schiff. Darauf meint Paris, dass Gremlins in Antrieben wohl doch kein Märchen sind. Auf einer Gravitionwelle, geschützt von der riesigen Schildblase, fliegen die vier Allianzschiffe hinaus aus der Leere zurück in den normalen Raum und gehen anschließend auf Warp. Im Transporterraum verabschieden Janeway und Chakotay Garren und Loquar. Garren meint noch, dass er nicht dachte, sie würden entkommen. Loquar fragt ihn daraufhin, weshalb er sich ihnen dann anschloss. Dies begründet er damit, dass Janeway es versteht zu überzeugen und das Essen gut war. Sie verabschieden sich und dann werden Garren und Loquar auf ihre Schiffe gebeamt. Als alle Allianzschiffe wieder ihren normalen Kurs aufnehmen bemerkt Janeway sehnsüchtig, dass es fast so war wie in der Föderation. Chakotay erwidert, dass die richtige Föderation nur 30.000 Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Daraufhin gehen sie wieder auf die Brücke. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Handlung erinnert an die Episode aus . Das Schiff, das die Voyager ruft, ist eine Wiederverwendung der Föderationsangriffsjäger. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Void (episode) es:The Void fr:The Void (épisode) nl:The Void Leere, Die